Princess Dust
by BbbStrwbrry
Summary: Aki Izayoi is far from being a princess; her life is anything but fairytales and glitter. Drabble. Some Faithshipping.


**This came to me after seeing _Tangled_ for the first time and reading their wiki page right before going to sleep. THIS PLOT BUNNY WOULD NOT LET ME SLEEP. Hence why it is being posted at 1:00 in the morning and why there are probably 1,000,001 grammar mistakes, but that's not really important right now.**

**I really wanted to go for a different dynamic with this. The writing and such is a lot more, realistic I guess. That's probably not the right word, but there's just something about this style that appeals to me. I really dunno.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh 5D's, Tangled, The Little Mermaid, Cinderella, Snow White or any other Walt Disney Animation featured in this drabble.  
**

* * *

Princess Dust  
~An Aki Centric Drabble~

Her life is anything but fairytales and glitter. It's full of hardships, and sacrifice, and overall being scared to your wits end not knowing if today is the last day you'll ever see the sun shining and the birds singing their sweet little songs. Her life is anything but sugar and spice and everything nice, it's about making everyday count and not dwelling on the past like she used too. Her life is about making sure that the world doesn't get destroyed by psychopaths who have unfinished business or cyborgs from the future who put the blame on them for destroying humanity.

Aki Izayoi is far from being a princess. A princess of any caliber is far beyond what she is. Aki doesn't swim in the ocean talking to fish and having a sea witch transform her fins into human legs. She doesn't clean up a cabin for twelve dwarfs who work in the mines and get poisoned by an old woman who has a vendetta against you for being fairest of them all. She certainly doesn't have a wicked step-mother with step-sisters to boot who make her life a living torture. Aki doesn't even wait around in a giant castle staring out at the outside world begging for adventure to knock on her door – she doesn't have long hair, either.

Aki was never meant to be a fairytale princess. She never had the twinkle in her eyes, or even a fairy godmother. All she had was her birthmark and her powers that wrecked everything that they touched.

Aki didn't even have her powers anymore – which in a way she was grateful for. She had her bonds, the bonds to all of her friends. No princess had that. Sure, Ariel had Flounder, Cinderella had the mice, Snow White had the dwarfs and Rapunzel had the damned chameleon, but they didn't share that special connection that she had with her fellow signers.

But, like Rapunzel, she was shut away from the world by Divine. Hidden from the world and used by the ones she trusted most.

Like Ariel, she was misunderstood by her father. Ashamed that he couldn't understand the person under the glowing claw mark.

Like Cinderella, she was treated like garbage by the people around her.

She was abandoned like Snow White - nowhere to go until she came across Divine after a Black Rose Witch excursion.

Each one of these princess got a happy ending. They got their wishes and a handsome prince on the side. Aki never got her happy ending; every time she thought she could take a break and get a true happy ending another threat came.

Dark Signers – done, and then, "Oh Look Yliaster Ready to Destroy Life as We Know It," finding her true self – done, oh wait, one little problem she still has the issue of getting freakin' Yusei to step away from his computer and look at what's in freakin' front of him. She swears he's become blinded and cross eyed from looking at that computer all day.

Aki never truly got her handsome prince. Sure he was there, right in front of her, she could see it; plain as day. It may as well been written in the stars for everyone to see. It may as well be **bolded **_italicized_ and underlined on his computer, but it wasn't that easy for him. Yusei was always too busy reworking engine blueprints and modifying programs to help her with her damned physics homework (even though he promised this time).

Yusei was supposed to be her Prince Charming – that much was obvious to everyone around him, _even Rua_. He was supposed to sweep _her_ off her feet and she wouldn't have to lift a damned finger. Why was it so hard to make him see that? Sometimes Aki wonders how those princesses have the patience to deal with men.

One day though, one day when all of _this_ is over – when all she has to do is sit back and relax and not have to worry about the earth imploding at any second or being destroyed by duel monsters or _whatever_ those Machine Emperor's were before they became the servants of Yliaster. They would be together.

Together forever, like Ariel and Eric, Cinderella and Prince Charming, Rapunzel and freakin' Flynn Rider. Aki and Yusei – she could see it now.

She could picture them sharing ice cream (strawberry, her favorite – which he knows) on a hot summer day. Dueling to pass the time, just because they can and not because she needs to practice riding duels or bullshit like that. Maybe even taking a trip to see the ocean – smelling the salty sea air, feeling the warm sand underneath her toes; it all seemed so close she could taste it. The though almost made her giddy with excitement. It was just so _perfect_ – absolutely perfect.

Just like the fairytales.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review! (By the way, _Running Around Leaving Scars _should be up soon, I'm having some writer's block. T_T)**


End file.
